


Spill Coffee Not Tears

by Reyloren1983



Category: Constantine (2005), John Wick - Fandom, Speed (1994), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Modern AU, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, s, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyloren1983/pseuds/Reyloren1983
Summary: You’ve just joined Arch motorcycles and run into Keanu Reaves the co-owner of the company. A spilled coffee leads to romance,  fluff, smut and angst.An AU where Keanu is about 15 years younger and he’s still single and looking for love.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Original Female Character(s), Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Spilled Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fiction. I rediscovered Keanu when a flight I was on had the Matrix movie playing, and I remembered everything wonderful about this man. 
> 
> He is a great actor and a wonderful human being. It’s not surprising that anybody would fall in love with him!

Spilled coffee

“Argh, sorry sorry!!” You said as you turned around and crashed into someone standing behind you. 

Your first thought was you burned this poor person with your hot coffee. Your second thought was that you had slammed into a solid wall. A big solid wall of muscle. 

You craned your head to offer another apology and shrank back when you realized you had spilled hot black coffee all over Keanu Reeves, co owner of the bike shop you worked at. 

“Hey, it’s ok. Don’t worry about it” 

Keanu reached out to steady you. You probably looked like you were about to faint.  
“I am so sorry, Mr Reeves! I’ll pay for dry cleaning and get you a new t shirt from our merchandise! “ You quickly grabbed some kitchen towels and fell to your knees and started dabbing at his shoes where some coffee had landed. Your heart was hammering. It was only your third week at Arch motorcycles, and given the way things were going, probably your last. You didn’t think you were going to get fired so soon. You really needed this job.

Keanu started laughing, “Hey, don’t worry about the shoes. They’ve had way worse than coffee spilled on them” he was right, the shoes were worn in places where he shifted his gears on his bike. 

“Ok let me grab you a shirt then. Wait right here! “ you ran off to merchandizing to grab a shirt, guessing at his size. You found him in the office, looking at the framed picture of bikes on the walls. “Here you go, hope that’s the right size” 

“ Yeah, this works” Your jaw dropped as he stripped in front of you to change his shirt. Yes he was gorgeous. Without his shirt on, he was mind blowing gorgeous. You spied the long scar on his abdomen that he got in a bike accident several years ago. He felt your heart hammering hard inside your chest. You weren’t sure it was safe to be around this man. Without knowing it, or you have started using his soiled T-shirt to fan yourself. 

Thankfully, you were snapped out of your reverie when someone started shouting for Keanu. “Charlie!!“ Gard Hollinger , co owner of the shop, walked into the room. “They’re ready for you...Oh great! You got our merch on! “ Gard noticed the t shirt you had just handed him. Keanu’s eyes twinkled and he dropped you a wink as he walked out the door with Gard. 

“It was great to meet you ... I didn’t catch your name ? ”  
“Er, it’s er ....y/n” you stuttered.  
“ Well It was great to meet you y/n!”

As the door closed behind him, you turned around and silently screamed into your hands. Oh my god, oh my god... the litany went on in your head. I just spilled coffee on Keanu Reeves! 

You walked quickly, taking his soiled shirt with you. You felt like a creep when you sniffed it and got a hint of his cologne. You promised yourself you would wash it then ask Gard to hand it back to him or pack a box of apology chocolates with it.

\---

Keanu looked back at the room as he walked away with Gard. 

“Who was that? Don’t think I’ve seen her before at the shop” He asked Gard, trying to be as casual as possible. Gard missed nothing though and smirked as he saw Keanu glance back a second time. His friend had been alone for a long time and seemed to avoid women altogether even though there was no shortage of them throwing themselves at him. 

“She’s new, just joined our accounting department. Loves bikes.” Gard dropped that last bit in casually, knowing it would drive the poor man crazy. 

Keanu’s eyes widened at that but he said nothing. He was intensely private, though he considered Gard a friend and shared more with him than anyone else.

He was going to need to drop by the shop more often.


	2. Awkward Flirting Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keanu, the poor man, is oblivious to his own charm and desperate to impress the girl who spilled coffee on him at the office. He calls Gard Hollinger for help and Gard helps set his friend up on a date with the clueless reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, thank you so much for the comments. I'm glad you are liking this story! I don't know how long this fic is going to be. If you have prompts please send them! 
> 
> Your comments give me life! xxxx

**Awkward Flirting Ensues**

“Hi! We met when you spilled coffee on me! ”

“Hey, did you like any of my movies?”

“There is no spoon but I could show you my guitar collection?”

Keanu groaned. This was so bad. How the fuck had he gotten any girls in the past was beyond him. Keanu seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that he was one of the biggest movie stars in the world, worth millions of dollars with looks that sent women into a swoon. At that moment, he was just a guy who had a massive crush on a girl that he just met. 

Help. He needed help. Who could he call? Gard perhaps? His Dogstar mates? Someone who wouldn’t laugh his awkwardness or innate shyness.

Gard - he’d call Gard. \---Gard laughed, hard. His poor friend, who seemed so in control and confident on screen was reduced to an awkward teenage boy trying to impress the girl he just met. Keanu was always oblivious to his own charm. This was going to be so much fun, Gard grinned.

“Don’t worry, Charlie. I’ll help however I can” Gard promised.

\---

“So, we’ve never really had the chance to chat. What do you do for...er...fun?”

You looked at Gard strangely as he asked you about yourself.You didn’t remember him asking the other mechanics the same question but you guessed being mostly males, it was easier for them to talk among themselves. Gard was making an effort. You really shouldn’t laugh.

“Well, nothing special. I work, go home, watch Netflix sometimes, go to the movies if there is something good showing. Try to discover LA since I fairly new here. Oh, and I love rock music so I always look out for good concerts”

Gard resisted the urge to write all this intel down. Listening to you, he had a brilliant idea.

“Awesome! As it is, The Who is coming to LA next week!”

“Oh my god! The Who!!” You squealed with excitement. You fell in love with their music ever since they used it as the opening theme for your favourite series - CSI. Your excitement quickly died down. The concerts like that were notoriously difficult to get into. “Oh, I bet they’re sold out or only the expensive seats are left” . Your salary as a book keeper at Arch was good but it wasn’t enough to buy expensive tickets to concerts like the Who.

“As it is, we happen to have a pair of tickets to the concert up for grabs.“ said Gard. “Every now and then, we like to give them away as incentives for our employees. Since you’re new here, why don’t I give you the tickets? Do you have somebody you want to bring? A boyfriend perhaps?“ Gard tried not to look too interested in your answer about having a boyfriend.

“Oh no,” you stammered, suddenly shy“I ...er...don’t have one... I’m not seeing anybody right now.“

“Well if you don’t have someone you want to bring, I can give you one ticket and the other one to someone else? “

“Oh my god , yes sure! Thanks Gard!” You squealed like a teenage girl. This was going to be so awesome.

Gard grinned and picked up the phone after you left the room. Keanu was going to have to pull some favours to get choice seats at the Who concert. \---

You headed to the concert with butterflies in your stomach. The last concert you had been to had been ages ago. Gard hadn’t told you who was taking the other ticket but you didn’t care. You would love this concert no matter what.

At the entrance, you stared in shock at who your partner was going to be. Holy shit, you were going to this concert with Keanu Reeves. This is who Gard gave the ticket to? You couldn’t decide if you were going to thank him or kill him. Quikcly you looked down at yourself. Normal jeans, Who t shirt , almost no makeup. If you knew Keanu was going with you, you would have at least put on more lipstick. Fortunately, none of this seemed to matter to Keanu, whose face lit up when he spotted you.

\----

“Er hi! “ you gestured awkwardly with your arms, pointing toward yourself “ coffee girl?”

“ Yeah! Hi, great to see you again! I hope you don’t mind that I took the other ticket. I love The Who too!”Keanu greeted you with a warm smile and guided you towards to the entrance.

Keanu asked if you wanted to pick up some concessions before the concert started. You both made your way to the concession stand to pick up some snacks before heading to your seats, which were among the best seats in the concert hall. You shuddered to think how much these seats cost.

Armed with beer and some chips, you both took your seats. you tried not to be star struck,and truth be told the more you chatted with Keanu, the more comfortable you felt with him. All those reviews gushing about what a great guy he was? All true. He was really like another human being. A really good looking, successful, wholesome human being revered by millions. Someone painted this man as Jesus for god’s sake.

“So how have you been since the coffee incident?“ Keanu asked as he drank his beer.

“ Oh pretty good, been busy at work, trying to discover more about LA. I’m fairly new in town. I’m loving it so far though!” You talked about your neighbourhood and the new cafes that you had discovered and a great coffee place you found not far from you. All anyone needed in life - wifi and coffee. That was your motto.

The concert got underway and you both started really getting into the music.

“whoooooo are you?”

You both started singing the familiar chorus, acting silly, dancing and singing along. Everyone else got into the flow and the crowd was on their feet. Mid way through the concert, some guys standing next to you got rowdier and accidentally knocked into you. Your beer sloshed all over your shirt.

“Hey watch it, you hit my friend!”Keanu immediately pushed them back and placed himself between you and them. 

“Ugh, my shirt is completely drenched” So much for looking nice in front of Keanu. In your head, you hoped you looked like a delectable model in a wet t shirt, reality was probably closer to you looking like a drowned cat. A drowned grumpy fat cat.

“Hey don’t worry, here take my jacket. “ Keanu immediately took off his denim jacket and gave it to you. “Looks like its your turn to give me a shirt!” You smiled at him, touched by his generosity. You headed to the toilet to change and the rest of the night passed without any further incidents.

Although,he hovered protectively over you for the rest of the night, giving the guys who bumped into you the evil eye every now and then.

As the concert ended, you both walked out into the brisk night air.

“ Hey, how about brunch tomorrow? I could show you one of my favourite places ?” Keanu asked. He tried not to look too hopeful... or desperate.

“Er, sure! I can return your jacket at the same time! “

You grinned. At least , this time you would be prepared to meet Keanu.


	3. Saturday Brunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have brunch with Keanu while a friend learns more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated about which characters to add to the story. I decided I would add Trinity from the Matrix Trilogy as the readers friends. I've always loved Carrie Ann Moss and secretly wanted to be her for a long time.

“Oh my God, what am I going to wear?“ You had been fretting about your outfit since 6 AM that morning. You’re got out of bed in a rush, nearly tripping over your blanket, remembering that today was the day that you were going to meet Keanu Reeves for brunch. Your first planned meeting with the man. One where you were not going to spill coffee on him, not going to turn up at a concert without knowing that he would be there.

After your mandatory morning coffee, you were so nervous you almost wish you didn’t know that Keanu would be at lunch. Your phone rang, shaking you out of your reverie. Your phone screen showed a girl on a sleek looking Ducati - it was Trin, one of the few friends that you had in LA. Both of you have met at one the rare parties that you have been invited to when you first arrived. Your common love for motorcycles make sure that you both became fast friends.

“What’s up, girl? Where have you been?” You hadn’t exactly been completely honest with Trin about what has been going on in your life. Trin was the ultimate “it” girl, one that guys would be falling over themselves to hit on at a bar. She always played it cool, the ice queen. You weren’t sure how she was going to react to knowing that you were going to have brunch with Keanu Reeves. She’d probably play it cool, even if it was Keanu Reeves. Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea to ask her for dating advice.

“Hey Trin, sorry I haven’t called in so long. Things are work have been a little hectic” You bit your lip, hoping that she wouldn’t see past your lie. 

“Oh really? Just work” There was a sly little insinuation in her voice. What had she heard? You decided that it was better to be straight up with her. “ Well, I may have met someone...” Ok , not 100% honest. You decided to keep the part about the ‘someone’ being Keanu private for now. 

You could picture her grinning over the phone, her pretty slim face lighting up with the glee. “Well don’t keep me in suspense. Tell me more about it.” Trin prodded. You told her about meeting him at the office, and about The Who concert. Not really lies, just not admitting who exactly this person was. “So, what do you think I should wear?“

“Well, the way you describe this guy, I think you should just be yourself. Wear whatever you typically wear to Saturday brunch.“ Trin offered her sage advice. “OK, I’ll go with that.“ you agreed.

“Don’t forget to update me afterwards! Good luck!“ Trin grinned as she put down phone. It has been a while since she played matchmaker, and she was excited to see how she could make this match work. Time to gather some Intel!

You arrived at the brunch place a few minutes early. To your surprise, you saw that Keanu was already inside sitting at a table. He was reading a magazine, looking for all the world, just another guy waiting for his brunch date to turn up. 

“Hi!“ you grinned at him. 

“Hey!“ He smiled broadly when he saw you. “I’m so glad to see you again“

“I brought your jacket back” you help the jacket out to him.

“Oh, there wasn’t any rush. You could’ve kept it“ 

Keanu felt his heart skip a beat when he saw you walking up to the table. He didn’t really understand his attraction to you. You were pretty, that was for sure, but then again he had seen and dated many other women far more beautiful than you. None of them however, made his heart hammer in his chest the way you did. Since the day you spilled coffee on him, he had been daydreaming about you, thinking about both of you tangled up in the sheets in his big bed at home. 

Conversation flowed easily during lunch, as did the coffee and delicious brunch menu. This place was really great, just as Keanu promised. You were starting to eat dessert when you spied Trin standing outside the window facing your table. You gasp, causing the food that was in your mouth to go down the wrong pipe, making you to cough violently.

“Hey, are you OK?“ Keanu got up and walked around to start patting you on your back. You saw Trin’s eyes open why when she realize she was looking at Keanu Reeves having lunch with you. Go away, your mouthed at her in between cough. Call me, bitch,she mouthed back and she slipped away from the window. You were going to kill her.

You tried to fight for the bill as brunch came to an end, but found that Keanu had already beaten you to paying for it. “Don’t worry about it! Can I drive you home?“ Keanu asked hopefully, so that he could learn when you lived.

“Er, Sure.Aren’t you riding your KRGT motorcycle?” It was one of the signature motorcycles that your company produced. It was a beauty.That motorcycle was worth $75,000 and had only one seat. “No, I drove today“ you walked out together with Keanu to the parking lot, and saw that he was driving his black Porsche. You got in and gave him your address. 

As you were about to get out of the car at your apartment complex, he stopped you by placing his hand on your arm. This is it, you thought to yourself, he’s going to try and kiss me! Instead Keanu reached into the side pocket in the door and handed you the package. “I know you wanted a T-shirt from the concert yesterday and couldn’t get one. So I asked one of my contacts to send me one today. I hope it’s the right size“

“oh my God, thank you so much!“ you were amazed at his thoughtfulness. You held up the T-shirt to yourself admiring how it fit you perfectly. when you looked up, you were shocked to find Keanu leaning in really close, staring at your lips. He licked his own before taking a deep breath and saying “You know, I really like you. Do you think I could see you again?“

“I really like you too. And I would love to see you again.“ your lips curled into a happy smile.

“Can I kiss you now?“ Keanu leaned in closer. You felt his warm lips touch yours, gentle at first, but getting more urgent as he deepened the kiss. You moaned softly, It has been along time since you had been kissed by a man. And Keanu knew how to kiss.

When you finally broke apart, you were both gasping. The kiss had affected both of you more than you thought.

“So I’ll see you around! Call me!“ You stepped out of the door of the Porsche, waving at him. He grinned at you before driving off.

You couldn’t wait until you met him again.


	4. Happy New Year (aka the rabbit vibrator)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keanu returns after being on tour to promote his latest film and being relentlessly teased by the reader all week. Rabbit vibrators have a starring role in this chapter!

“3...2...1.. Happy New Year!!” Streamers and party poppers went off with little bangs all over the Arch motorcycle office. Everyone had gathered there to celebrate the end of a very successful year at Arch. You were having a lovely time, drinking your favourite cider, joking with Helen, your fellow accountant and the other mechanics on the floor. 

You spied Keanu across the room. It had been two weeks since you had met up for brunch after the Who concert and the flirting had gone up a notch. Keanu had to travel to promote his latest film but he had kept in touch with you almost every day, either video calling or texting you on the phone. He sent you pictures of where he was, who he met and little gifts he was buying you wherever he went. 

It was all very sweet until about a week ago when you sent a text that inadvertently made your conversations a lot steamier. 

“Hey baby, how’s your day going today?” Keanu accompanied his text with a picture of him waking up with messy bed hair.

“Yawn, still in bed” You snapped a picture of yourself lying in bed smiling at him. You imagined both of you lying in bed, waking up in the morning together. That thought filled you with a warm happy feeling in your belly. 

“Umm, what is that next to your head?” 

You looked around, confused at first, then panicked when you realised what Keanu had seen in the picture. Your hot pink rabbit vibrator could be seen in the corner of the frame. You had used it last night, thinking about Keanu fucking you and moaning into your pillow. 

“Nothing! It’s nothing!” You didn’t think he was going to buy that for a second. He knew exactly what that was.

“Well, as soon as I get home, I’m going to want to see that. Even better, I want to see you use it on yourself” 

“Well, you better get home quick or you’re going to miss it” you smirked. The devil in you wanted to drive this poor man crazy. You positioned the vibrator between your breasts and snapped a quick picture and sent it to him. 

Keanu groaned as he saw the last picture. He was rock hard, his erection doing pushups against the waistband of his boxers as he imagined you using the vibrator on yourself, thrusting it in and out of your pussy while he watched. He looked at the clock, wondering how much time he had till he had to meet the interviewer today. Enough time to rub one out, he decided , as he swung his feet to the floor and headed to the shower. 

He’d have to figure out how to cut the tour short and get home as soon as possible. 

That was a week ago and now you were at this party, sipping your cider and sneaking looks at Keanu across the room. Keanu drank his beer and looked at you for what felt like the thousandth time. He had cut the tour short , rushing back to the office party , knowing that you would be there. Your eyes met and you felt a jolt of electricity run through you, seeing the naked desire in his eyes. 

You looked mournfully over at the clock, wondering how long you had to stay at the party before you could sneak away and be with Keanu. Since that last exchange, your rabbit vibrator had seen a lot of action, but you needed the Keanu the man, not this toy. Perhaps you could encourage him to leave sooner, you thought with a naughty grin. 

“Woo, this cider is making me feel kind of warm!” You exclaimed to Helen as you unbuttoned the top button on your shirt. You glanced over to see if Keanu noticed. You grinned when you saw he was not only noticing but working really hard to control his reaction. The grip he had on his beer bottle looked painful. You bent down, pretending to get something from the floor, making sure Keanu got an eyeful of your breasts. 

“Er, Gard, I’m going to head out. Pretty tired from the tour and stuff. I’ll see you later” Before Gard could respond, Keanu put his bottle down and headed to the door. 

“Helen, I need to go. Going to sleep off this cider ! Have a great holiday!! “ You hoped you had waited an appropriate amount of time before walking out after Keanu. You spotted him in the corner of the carpark, next to the car that had driven him straight from the airport to the party and was waiting to take him home. 

“You’re a real tease, you know that?” Keanu reached out to grab you as you walked up to him. This kiss wasn’t gentle at all. This was a man who had been teased to his limit all week and now he wanted what you had promised him. 

“Get in the car, we’re going home.” Keanu opened the door for you and guided you in. 

“What’s happening when we get home?” You asked breathlessly.

“I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

Your eyes widened when you heard that. And boy, were you looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to leave this on a cliffhanger but I promise, cross my heart , that the smut is coming up in the next chapter!!


	5. The first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and smut finally happens!

As soon as you got into the car, Keanu hit the privacy screen and pulled you to him.

“You little tease, you think you can show me pictures of your tits and think you can get away with it?” Keanu growled and he wound his hand in your hair and roughly started kissing you, his tongue invading your mouth. You moaned as he continued his assault , his hands reaching under your shirt to start massaging your breasts. You rock your hips against the seam of your jeans, feeling how wet you were getting as you thought about Keanu’s promise to fuck your brains out once you got to his house. 

There was a worrying little thought at the back of your mind that you tried to push away as best you could You weren’t as sexually experienced as you led Keanu on to believe. You had sex with a total of two people, both of which were forgettable experiences. You never reached orgasm during sex and wondered if you were defective. You bought the rabbit vibrator in desperation, using it after sex to get some satisfaction. You could only hope that sex with Keanu would be better than any you had before. It had to be. 

Before you know it, the car arrives at Keanu’s huge house in the Hollywood hills. You barely have time to register the large living room before he whisks you to his bedroom. It’s done up tastefully , in shades of grey and white but you only have seconds before Keanu pushes you on the bed and starts kissing you again. His lips travel down your neck and you can feel every muscle in his broad chest, the muscles playing under your palms as you explore his body. You can feel his erection through his jeans, pushing against your thigh.

“Take your clothes off” Keanu tells you. He’s leaning down looking at you, his hands on either side of your body. Your faces are inches apart and you swallow nervously as you watch him get up and pull his shirt over his head. You follow suit and watch as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls them and his underwear off in one swift motion. 

Your eyes go wide as you look at his cock. It’s huge, certainly the biggest one you had ever laid eyes on. Forget the Matrix, this man could have had a career in porn. Long and thick, it stood proudly between his muscled thighs. You gulp nervously but a flutter had started in your stomach, thinking about how he was going to fuck you with it. 

You pull your jeans and underwear off quickly and pull the covers over yourself. 

“Oh no you don’t” Keanu said as he pulled the covers off you. 

“I want to see that beautiful body of yours” 

Keanu leaned down and started raining kisses on your breasts “So beautiful” he murmurs and his kisses travel down your stomach. He looks up at you, his dark brown eyes intense as he nuzzles your pubic mound, his intentions clear. You bite your lip and give him a slight nod. He grins before spreading your thighs and nuzzling your soft pussy. 

His tongue is heaven as he works you slowly, with slow deliberate strokes, over your clit then pushing high up against your entrance. He looks up as he licks at you, memorizing your face , listening to you fall apart as he keeps up a steady rhythm. You get increasingly more frantic as he continues, you feel your muscles tensing as your impending orgasm gets closer. When you do come, you cry out his name, winding your hands in his hair as he continues to lick and suck at your clit, until you pull him away when it gets too sensitive.

You lie blissed out on his bed, letting Keanu rearrange your limbs as he settles between your thighs, his erection rubbing against you insistently. When you finally have enough energy to start moving again, Keanu was slowly starting to push the blunt tip of his cock into your tight entrance. You closed your eyes as you felt his huge cock push into you, inch by inch. You gasped when he was fully inside you, feeling deliciously full, his cock like steel wrapped in soft velvet, Keanu groaned at how tight you felt. He was desperate for release but was determined to make you come again. 

He set a fast past, thrusting into you, driving both of you towards what was sure to be another mind blowing orgasm. Your breasts bounce as he takes you in long, deep strokes, hitting a place that you can’t reach with your own fingers. That rabbit vibrator couldn’t even come close to this.

You love the feel his body, heavy and broad on top of you. You deliberately clench around him and he groans “Don’t do that, I’m too close. I can’t hold back much longer” he pants. 

“I don’t want you to hold back. I want you to cum inside me now” 

Keanu groaned as he heard you. What little control he had disappeared and he felt himself start to come. He seemed to come for ages, his hands gripping your hips tightly as he emptied himself in you. He crushes you into the mattress as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Oh my god, that was amazing” he nuzzled against your neck, letting out a long satisfied sigh.

You grin lazily up at him, “I don’t think I’m going to need that vibrator anymore”


End file.
